The Perfect Pataki Sims-dom
by Polkahotness
Summary: When Rhonda gets the newest app all full of pre-meditated world realness, it's what Helga does with her newfound power that makes it all worth the while in her book. (Drabble/Oneshot/May Return To) FOR HEYARNOLDFANATIC007


So I'm a little predictable. Call it a gift or a little seed of encouragement that I'm not a completely deranged fool obsessed with my mobile Sims game or anything.

In fact, Sims Freeplay might just be the best thing to ever have happened to me.

Or the worst.

Let me back up for a second, you see, I was in fourth period English when…

" _It's quite literally the best game since my fourth grade origami marriage predictor. Minus all the misinformation this time," Rhonda said with a flick of her elegant expensive wrist and then let Nadine explain the rest._

" _You can pick your own house and make your own characters. Rhonda already has 6 mansions and 18 Sims to take care of-"_

" _Which is_ why _Nadine, I need an assistant." She began to laugh rather pointedly and glanced her direction. "I mean, how am_ I _supposed to take care of 18 people? I have to spend hours doing my own makeup more or less take care of all those people. And then there's the hair and of course my ensemble hot off the sewing line of-"_

" _Excuse me your highness," I chimed in while setting my pencil down beside my notebook, "but might a poor peasant girl ask someone of such greatness what the hell it is you two are blathering on about?"_

 _Rhonda's head snapped over her shoulder at me; her short-inverted bob haircut swished with her headsnap and I imagined everyone within her vicinity could get a firsthand whiff of her expensive on-brand shampoo she is always talking about. "The Sims, naturally." She held up her brand-new iPhone which was bedazzled in a no-doubt expensive casing. "It's like MASH but without all that nauseating counting business."_

" _Ahh, right. Numbers. Too much I suppose for someone as grandeur as you." I said before smirking and returning to proof-read my paper before we were shipped off to the media lab._

" _I don't know why_ you'd _be interested in such a complex game anyway, Miss Pataki," she went on though I'd really hoped she wouldn't. "It's only about silly things like couples and marriage and all that."_

" _Yep," I said while picking up my pencil to add an additional note to my paper, "sounds dumber than I'd care to comment on, thankyouverymuch."_

" _Riiiiiight," she said unconvinced and then twisted in her seat to look at me. "Of course," she started while leaning across her row to talk to me on the other side of her desk partner, Nadine, "since you can name and pick all your couples and control their lives, I mean," she began to laugh again, "that's just not YOU Helga G. Pataki," she encouraged everyone around her to laugh, "it's just a game and someone as classified and painfully serious as you would never want to indulge in some free-play on your ancient phone, now would you?"_

But like Rhonda usually was, she was wrong. And unfortunately for me, I was right.

But being only 14 years old, it isn't like I was privy to such things like brand new iPhones like Rhonda or her clique of the rich.

Nah, I didn't have Sims Freeplay; I went out and got the regular version— Sims computer version which I found to be much more satisfying.

Each day, I went home to my computer and riled up my good little game. I fed Arnold and I and our little children; Agatha, Beatrice, Milo and Rosen- our children. Then I'd navigate to where Lila resided- in a nice four walled never-to-escape-cause-I-never-put-in-doors house; just so I could watch her wander in her four walls until her life support died JUST enough so I could fill her back up and then repeat the process over and over again.

Life was good in my Sim-dom.

And it wasn't like I needed an assistant or anything like prim-and-proper Rhonda.

Because I only had TWO houses and 7 people to take care of.

So there, Princess.

* * *

 _ **So i know it isn't super long, but I have intentions to expand this idea further so stick around for the new and improved story of this oneshot; but until then, enjoy this fun little drabble story I have written for ArnoldFanatic007. I LOVE this idea so stay tuned for more of your secret santa present when I finish it!**_

 _ **oxox**_

 _ **-Polka**_


End file.
